Aurora
by erialb
Summary: Blurb inside. Continuation of the Twilight Saga after 'Breaking Dawn.' I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of the residing characters within or anything that is entailed within the 'Twilight' Saga. Also, what I write is copyright, 2009. Canon couples
1. Chapter 1

**Just so you know, I have re-done **_**everything**_**.**

**I had submitted my story into , and it narrowly got rejected because it needed some more editing.**

**And I have to admit, some of my writing was clumsy (and still is- I won't deny it), and I have done a large change. I have changed my storyline completely, because they were too worried that I may end up having a plagiarism problem, and so it has totally been changed. All my ideas are my own!!! LOL**

**The first two chapters haven't changed, in essence, just have been modified to better English. Oh, my preface has been changed too (I put more time into it than I did last time), but my blurb has stayed the same- that bit has stayed in my story unedited.**

**Same deal- you can review if you want (and I would love you to), but I won't beg you, except for chapter two. I will respond to them, and I have decided that I like writing chapter notes too, because they are fun!!! Also, I liked constructive criticism, but if you think it is awful, tell me! And if you don't like a particular part of my story, don't read it, or be patient and wait and find out why I did it!!!**

**The Beta services are amazing and have really helped me to try and clean up some of my horrifying mistakes.**

**I just hope that my story gets accepted this time, and if not, I'll keep on trying. Being rejected, just so you know, didn't make me said, or annoyed at all. It just encouraged me to change my errors and try and get a better story written in the end… Fingers crossed I get accepted!!!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga, and the subsiding characters within it, and all situations and settings that she had created. I do not own the Twilight Saga, and I own the rights to what I have written here, as they are my own scenarios! Thanks**


	2. Blurb

"**Bella?"**

**I turned to look at Edward, seeing the panic, love… and devastation that were in my eyes reflected in his. This was the end, and we both knew it. Hell, we all knew it. We were going to die. And yet, I couldn't come to regret any of it- I had been given happiness, and to have been given everything that I wanted was what mattered. I had been given a forever, even if it was cut short, my beautiful husband, and my darling daughter. They were all that mattered to me. It only seemed wrong that everything should be taken away now that we had, finally, achieved it all.**

"**I love you."**

**With that, we sealed it with a short, heated kiss, before turning to watch our death approach.**

**For Bella Cullen, forever means Edward Cullen. Finally joining him in the life of an immortal vampire, Bella, Edward, their daughter Renesmee, and the rest of the Cullen family begin to enjoy the happily ever after that they fought so much for. After defeating the most dangerous vampires in existence, and preventing a war with the werewolves, things seem to be perfect in Bella's life.**

**However, Bella's father, Charlie, is growing suspicious and is getting closer to uncovering the secrets of vampires, one which surely will result in either death or vampire life. But the world of vampires is changing. After the catastrophe that uncovered the Volturi's true colours, much faith in them has been lost. Their leader, Aro, is well aware of this, and is trying to put a change to remain in power. The Cullens are involved in helping this, but Edward has the belief that it is really a wild power grab of those which the Volturi desire most, and a cover to ruin the Cullen's fragile built 'happily ever after.'**


	3. Preface

BOOK ONE

PREFACE

"They are the most dangerous of all the vampires."

This was met by a gasp from everyone in the room. And then all eyes turned into bore into me.

I knew I had become more dangerous than I was when I was a newborn. I could already feel my control slipping. And I knew that I wasn't just dangerous to our enemies. I was dangerous to our friends as well. And that also meant that I was dangerous to my family.

That little revelation made me shudder.

I knew that I couldn't live knowing that I had hurt them, my loved ones, whether intentionally or not. I loved them too much, and I was willing to do anything for them. They were my entire life.

So, how could I not leave, knowing that I would inadvertently bring danger down upon them, even if it were from me? I knew I should have left, and saved them all from my threats. They already had enough of them already, and they deserved to be left alone to live happily for the rest of forever.

So was it my selfishness that kept me here? Was I too scared to leave, to save them and sacrifice myself for them? Or was I more worried about leaving them heartbreak when I left?

Was it better to break their hearts, and leave them to live forever trying to heal their wounds of this loss? Or was it better to stop them from this separation, and cut their forever far too early?

Would they even be _living _if I left? Or would they simply exist? I knew all too well the feeling of that.

But I loved them, and I knew that I would rather have them continuing to exist, rather than be swiped off this Earth by my own selfish needs.

But I couldn't bring them to suffer through that pain. So what was I going to do, given that I loved them profusely?


	4. 1: Official

1: OFFICIAL

I sighed, gritting my teeth together in frustration.

It was just so damn _hard! _I felt like I had during the time when I was practicing with Kate. My shield had no rhyme or reason to it as I tried to thicken it. Edward had suggested, one afternoon, that I see how far I could extent my capabilities.

And so, here I was, practicing with Jasper. I was trying to prevent him from getting in and feeling my, or Edward's, emotions, and to stop him from manipulating them. I, again, had my arms wrapped uselessly around Edward as Jasper happily manipulated our emotions. From bubbling, giddy laughter to heart-wrenching sobs within seconds and then to outright rage straight afterward, I found it difficult to concentrate on my shield. It kept changing and jumping sporadically, and it seemed that I was not gaining more control, but in fact, _losing_ all that I already had.

"Jasper, I can't concentrate!" I growled, glaring in his direction, "Leave _my _emotions alone!"

Of course, this was followed by snickers from several different set of mouths. My family was either watching, or overhearing (there was no possibility of having a private conversation within a house of vampires that could hear even the quietest whisper a mile away) our little training session. Alice sat on the porch stairs, watching Esme go over some architectural sketches for her next project (she had just finished the final touches on our new house that we were scheduled to move into in the following months), and making small comments here and there. Carlisle was sitting in his study, going over a medical journal; Emmett and Rosalie were in the garage, going over my 'after' car.

Rosalie had begged me to let her play around with it, and I willingly obliged, not wanting to ruin her fun. But I couldn't see what was so special about it. It was just a car. Sure, it was pretty and fast (I had no problems with travelling fast anymore), but it was just a car to me. I was more than willing to just hand over the keys to her and let her have it, although I wasn't sure how Edward would react to that. Although I didn't have anywhere to drive it near home- I was not sure that my father would appreciate a candy apple red Ferrari racing at over double the speed limit through Forks quaint town streets- I knew it was Edward's present to me. So, it had to have some sentimental value to him, even if I only saw it as a car.

Nessie sat in Jacob's arms as he leant against a tree, just coming back from patrol. I felt a little uncomfortable about how much time he spent here and how little time he gave for things outside of Renesmee. I didn't think he had even considered taking a nap (something that I was all too happy to not have to do anymore- I could have more time to meet my needs for Edward). His own health needs seemed to not be above Nessie… Of course, my needs were not above Edward, but that was an entirely different matter…

Thinking back to Jacob reminded that he, my godly husband and I needed to have a much needed conversation. Although I was not looking forward to _that _conversation, I wanted to get it out of the way as quick as possible. I needed to put my foot down on that festering complication quickly and ensure my own little family had a chance at _slight_ (note the word: _slight_) normalcy. I didn't like Jacob, even if he was my best friend, nosing in and taking over our parenting roles (I was similarly grumpy with Rose for that, but she wasn't _anywhere near _as bad as Jacob). Edward had whole-heartedly agreed. Not that I expected him to see different on this case- he and I were both stoic on our decision on this.

"But Bella," Jasper drew me out of my musings, a small smile playing on his face- he seemed to thoroughly enjoy the antics he was putting us through. Our little daughter was enjoying it too. Although she had a mental capacity of a thirty year old human, she still seemed to have her normal age, immature tendencies at times.

She rather enjoyed watching her parents standing there, being subjected to Jasper's wrath. I had to admit, if I was on the sidelines watching someone laughing maniacally, and then suddenly sobbing over nothing, and then switching to (figuratively) chewing their nails in overriding anxiety, it would have been overtly comical. Renesmee had been giggling heartedly the entire practice. While this originally aggravated me some, I was glad she was enjoying what she was watching. Seeing her happy made it all worth it in the end. I had finally grasped that, having survived a _very _dangerous threat.

While Renesmee enjoyed watching our emotions jump all over the place, her favourite, it seemed, was when Jasper overloaded us with bravery and confidence, making us blurt out things that should not have been disclosed.

That was also the most embarrassing too. Being brave and unhindered meant we were not afraid of boldly talking about our sex-lives. We had 'accidentally' spoken quite freely about some of our more adventurous escapades. Emmett hadn't stopped laughing for a good half an hour, and at random moments, he would still chuckle to himself. But, Emmett hadn't thought that that was enough embarrass us. He now constantly made snide remarks and tasteless jokes about our sex-life.

It was bad enough that he had managed to walk into Carlisle's office to find Edward and I in a rather compromising position a few months ago. Neither of us had been paying attention outside of each other, too lost in the throes of passion, to hear him waltz by.

But apart from the obvious embarrassment, what I had found slightly disturbing (okay, more than slightly) was that, being a vampire, he had heard every single sound we made and yet still had decided to walk in on us. He _knew_ what we were up to- what we were doing was quite self-evident, given the noises we were making. But, he had decided to walk in anyway. If it were up to me, I would have moved in the complete opposite direction if I had heard _those_ noises from anyone else. But not Emmett.

But, needless to say, I had snapped when he had entered that door. In the end, Emmett had found his arm detached from his body, and that said arm was beating him over the head. It had taken him a week to find his missing limb, which I had hidden deep in the woods after I felt that I had _pounded_ the message into his head.

I knew now, having told everyone a blow by blow description of some of our more adventurous, rough, wild and kinky exploits, was going to be a _lot _worse than that incedent. We were never going to live that down.

And what made it even was worse that I couldn't stop him from making any of those remarks. Being the strongest vampire in the house did have its advantages. Unfortunately, my strength had begun to wane, and Emmett had buried me in the last arm wrestle we had. So, I couldn't stop him anymore from making innuendo's or allusions about my sex-life. Jasper continued on, despite my obvious internal monologue,

"Isn't that the point? Isn't that _why_ we are out here, 'practicing?'" You could practically see the quotations he made around _'practicing.'_

Suddenly, I felt an irrational sense to talk sweetly to him and show great admiration. However, this was short lived, as I realised that this was Jasper's doing again. I pushed those ridiculous feelings aside, unconsciously, in anger at succumbing again to his will.

It took me only a second to realise this was the doing of my shield, and I struggled to realise what I had done _right_. I could feel a steady, evermore firmer pressure being put onto my shield. I could tell it was Jasper.

Sensing a small victory, I looked Jasper dead in the eyes to gloat. What met me was a great deal of strain, as his forehead crumpled up in concentration. The pressure increased as he tried harder and harder to pierce my unwavering, concrete solid shield.

Unfortunately, I soon realised that I had forgotten to include Edward in my concrete umbrella. He burst into wracking sobs, which was quickly followed by another round of laughter from everyone

But that wasn't all. I quickly found that I couldn't seem to move under my shield. It had become so heavy and unmoving, even for my vampire mind and strength, that I was sure that I was going to be crushed. My breaths were coming out in gasps at the terrifying weight, as it dangerously threatened to explode behind my eyes in any second. I was sure that I was going to be crushed to a pulp. My vision had somehow become tunnel visioned, even though I was unsure if that was possible for a vampire, and my shield started to shake and batter at my insides, draining me.

I tried to push my shield out, but it wasn't cooperating with me. It was too heavy to move.

Seeming unaware of this dangerous predicament, Jasper continued to try and shift our emotions again. Edward was hit by the potent force of swirling emotion. Quickly flipping us round, he smashed his lips to me before arching me backwards, so that he could tower over and dive deep into my eyes as he began his devotion speech.

The things that poured out of his mouth in his sudden change of mood was incredibly sweet, beautiful, sexy (at some points), warming, and yet downright embarrassing. Sure, I liked to hear him say similar things to me, but it would have probably been better to hear them in privacy of our cottage.

"Bella," he drawled, "oh, my goddess! You are so beautiful! I love you so much; I want to worship you at your feet. You're so exquisite, and perfect, and my entire world. People around the world should build shrines and worship you as a deity every single minute of every single day!

"How luscious your lips are, how slender your curves are, how beautiful and deep your eyes are! You grace everybody every single day and you have no idea! When will you ever, ever see the truth, hmm? You're incredibly sexy, and strong. I want to bury myself deep within you every single second I exist, and never leave.

"Oh! And your heart! I have never seen someone so compassionate and amazing in my entire one hundred and nine years! Your strength is beyond comparison. And I am pretty sure that I never will see anyone with as pure a heart as you ever again! Why won't you see that you are the definition of perfect? Of a goddess? I am definitely not good enough for you, my Queen."

By this time, he was proclaiming this quite loudly and everyone around us were rolling around on the floor in laughter. But I was too lost in trying to stand under the enormous energy pulsing in the shield. I was also too lost in Edward.

He had managed to easily dazzle me in his smouldering eyes, and I knew that he had meant every word that he said, even if it was disastrously corny. And although I felt very embarrassed, and I was waiting on the blush that would never come, I really _was_ taken by his devotion to me.

With that, I could feel the weight of my shield lift, disappearing like smoke, taking all of my mental energy with it. I then knew that it had thinned.

A wave of extreme devotion, love and lust washed over me again, and I became lost in Edward. I couldn't grasp what he had found so beautiful in me, even as a vampire. I had needed to set him straight, and really had needed him to see who _he_ was. _He _was too goodfor _me!_

"Edward! How dare you say you are no good for me! It is the other way around- you are compassionate, beautiful; the perfect the gentleman. You put me above anything else and I don't think I could live without you! You worry about my safety and do everything for me, disregarding your own safety in place of my own! You are beautiful, and sexy, and godly, my Adonis. You show me utter kindness, and have given my all the happiness. Can you not see that it is you who is the perfect one?"

I stopped to ensure that he had grasped this small part of the truth of who he was.

But before I could continue along my monologue, our position suddenly became very apparent. The air started to crack with static electricity, and my dry veins hummed along with racing desire.

It seemed like Edward noticed our position too.

We quickly lunged at each other, trying to get as close to each other as possible; our mouths smashed together as we clawed away at all the annoying clothing in our way. I couldn't seem to get to Edward quick enough, and nothing was close enough for me. I had ripped his shirt to tatters, to feel his skin on my skin. The sight to behold of his perfectly chiselled chest and stomach had taken my unnecessary breath away. I couldn't stop myself from running my hands over and over his chest, feeling, and sometimes scratching, everything.

Our tongues battled for dominance, again, in a heated kiss while we continued to grab at each other. I kept tracing his body over and over. His perfectly muscled back contracted under my ever touch; his perfect nipples perked on his strong, defined chest after I pinched them.

He moaned too when I did this.

His sharp jaw line strained as he tried to stop from going wild- even though I wanted him too. He had once told me he felt ashamed for 'going crazy' after a wild night of love making. But, despite all my protests to his shame, he tried to control himself from then on.

Coming in close, Edward whispered huskily in my ear, "I'm going to fuck you like an animal."

We only ever swore when making love- something that I found incredibly erotic. Now was no exception. I was sure that Edward was able to realise what he was doing to me, given the pooling desire that was forming in between my legs. But quoting Nine Inch Nails from one of our wildest nights together was too much or me. The lust I felt now toppled me.

I looked up into his lust heavy eyes. They were lidded and pitch black. The air was now heavily laced with our arousals.

A small lock of hair had fallen down over one eye, yet he made no attempt to move it. He simply stared intensely into my eyes; nostrils flaring.

I stared back at him too.

He was a sight to behold, truly stunning. This was especially due to the fact that he was glistening in the sun. I couldn't wait to get those pants off of him and see _him_ shine as he stood huge and proud and erect.

While I unabashedly ogled my husband, he, too, had managed to tear away my shirt, and had made quick work of my bra.

Still kissing fervently, I couldn't stop myself from dragging my hands down over his bronze trail, through his khaki's and boxers to his very large and very beautiful appendage. I knew that he was abnormally large from the few hazy pictures that I had seen while human in Phoenix- a girl was allowed to learn and explore the other sex, no? The moan that slipped out of my mouth when holding him in my _hand _was so embarrassing; however, I was lost in the moment and couldn't seem to care.

Feeling my hand over him, palming him, Edward grunted a "fuck" as he thrust into my hand. I gave him a gentle, but strong squeeze, which elicited a moan from him.

He was _glorious,_ aroused and heavy lidded from lust. I, again, found myself lost in the sight. His heady sunshine and honey and lilac, pure Edward scent didn't help either. That, mixed together with the potent smell of his arousal further made my head cloudy.

I attacked his mouth again, while I removed my hands from down below. My hands, seeming of their own accord, dragged back up along the thin trail of bronze hair up to his navel, before moving over his sculpted eight pack and strong chest. My hands settled themselves in his hair.

Using this to my advantage, I tugged his messy bronze locks to and fro as I pushed my face harder and harder into his. But I found that that wasn't enough. He noticed too, and I shuddered as he trailed his hands down my bare back towards my bottom.

Grabbing one cheek in each hand, he squeezed and rolled them, pushing my hips flush against his arousal.

This caused us both to moan quite loudly, and I arched my back at the feel, giving Edward a chance to get to my breasts. He didn't hesitate- having sex every night, and many times during each day had removed any inhibitions about what was and what wasn't allowed. We both had full license to each others body, and had no qualms about walking in naked to the other one- grabbing one to palm. He began grinding into my hips ferociously, and the sensations were so strong that I couldn't contain anything that I was desperately trying to hold in.

So, I moaned so loud that somewhere in the back of my lusted mind, I actually _was_ embarrassed.

But that didn't stop me from grinding back and lowering my hands onto his large, well sculpted biceps. Edward began squeezing and palming my other breast, while doing the same to my behind. This was overwhelming me, and I threw my head back, letting my eyes close. Edward used this to his advantage too, suckling and nipping my jaw and then down my neck, before reaching the point between my neck and shoulder, and biting deeply into me.

The feeling of his teeth piercing my skin made me simultaneously combust. The pain from the bite, and the feeling of his venom pool down into my system was unbelievable pleasure (something that, as we had found out, was very common among vampire mates) and I moaned even louder than the last.

Taking this as an encouragement, Edward began sucking, pulling my venom into his mouth as he drank. After a few moments, he stopped and sucked away his own venom, letting the wound quickly heal over itself.

Looking up into my eyes, he smirked his breathtaking, lopsided, sexy smirk at my semi-aware appearance, before attacking my mouth again, jabbing into my mouth again and again. As he continued to do this, I realised that we had _too_ much clothing on for my liking, and I began pulling away at his khaki's and my designer jeans (I vaguely noted at the back of my mind that Alice would have my head on a chopping block later). I could feel him smile against my lips at my desperation, before picking my legs up, wrapping them around his waist, and grinding us back together once both items were removed.

By this time I had completely forgotten where we were, and couldn't honestly care where we were anyway. I had been vaguely aware that there were people talking about us, trying to get us to stop during our heated moments of passion, but nothing seemed to bother us. I couldn't care less what they thought of us two. We were going to have hot, passionate sex right out here in broad daylight out the back of the house. We were only standing in black boxers and a small, purple thong. It seemed nothing was going to stop us, and we were going to make love right in front of everyone.

Just then, Alice stopped dead on the spot, and yelled frantically, "Bella! Your dad is on his way!"

This stopped us automatically.

As those seven words pierced my lust filled brain did I realise the consequences of our actions. What _had_ we been doing, here of all places?

We had _never_ lost control like that before so unnecessarily. Sure we felt the electrical hum, and had to satiate our need, but we knew to do it out of view. We had enough control to get out of sight (and earshot, if possible) before we consummated our love and need. But today was something different. And worse yet, we hadn't done _anything, _really, to make us attack each other so viciously, and quickly.

I quickly turned my face to Jasper, making sure that my now exposed chest was crushed to Edward's chest, and my hips were covering Edward's massive arousal. I was still quite aroused, but I needed some answers as to why Jasper had made us do that. That seemed like the only reasonable explanation.

I arched my eyebrow at him to tell him he needed to explain. I quickly took in everyone's expressions in my peripherals. They all had repulsed, yet quite amused faces on. But before Jasper could say anything, Emmett (of course) had to make a contribution. He stood leaning in the doorway, obviously _having _to see what was going on,

"Damn, Bella! That tiny thong is hot!"

I buried my face into Edward's neck in humiliation.

Emmett guffawed.

Of course, being a vampire, I did not look plain and boring. I looked like all vampires did, insanely beautiful, and had a great figure. I had luscious curves, a nice pair of breasts and a svelte ass (all according to Edward). And, being Emmett, he couldn't resist seeing a nice body and a good behind.

Edward growled at him as he lowered his hands from my back to my bottom (of course giving a light squeeze too, being unable to resist- I had found out quite early in our sexcapades that Edward was an Ass Man) to cover it up with his big, nice, long, talented hands…

I quickly shook my head to prevent my thoughts travelling down a more lustful path. Everyone had witnessed enough of our love making. But Edward could tell where my thoughts had started to head, probably feeling it in Jaspers head.

He kissed my cheek sweetly, and caressing my jaw with his nose, humming in appreciation of my desire. He then turned slightly to growl again at Emmett.

"Emmett, shut it!" Edward all but hissed at him, probably hearing more of his unwanted thoughts, "and Jasper, what the HELL?"

It was easy to tell that Edward was getting humiliated beyond belief. Hearing people's thoughts about us probably was that cause.

It had been a very humiliating day for the both of us, but I knew how to take it, having been clumsy for the first eighteen years of my existence. So it was no surprise that Edward would respond the worse, even if he had better control at being a vampire than I.

"Hey, just sayin' man," Emmett held his hands up in the air, "She does look H-O-T like that."- Edward took us a step towards him, causing him to retreat a little bit as we both hissed- "Besides, that wasn't very dominating, now was it?"

Edward took a lunge at him, while still cradling me in his arms. Emmett quickly turned on his tail, running away laughing. He obviously found some of our description of dom-sub activities to be quite amusing. And being Emmett, he couldn't resist teasing us.

The others laughed, but stopped quickly when both Edward and I raised our eyebrows at them. Edward had told me some of the things that he had accidentally heard with his second hearing, which wasn't a very pleasant conversation. But, I knew that all of the couples had participated in some of these activities.

Only Jacob and Nessie hadn't done this, one being not even a year old, and the other madly in love with said almost-one year old. I looked around for them, listening in to where their heartbeats were. Thankfully, Jacob had enough sense to move Nessie inside to keep her from seeing this.

Seeing Emmett dealt with for the moment (from the resonating thwack that we heard Rose give him when he re-entered the garage), Edward turned to Jasper, clearly intent on giving him a beating. Sensing our rage and humiliation turning towards him, Jasper took a step back, panicking, quickly trying to explain,

"Hey, look. I'm sorry, I only gave you both a little bit of lust. I didn't know that it was going to set alight a wildfire. Seriously, I have never felt lust over power anyone that quickly. Sure, these were normal levels of lust right before climaxing, but I haven't felt it reach those levels that quickly without really doing _anything. _And you had done only a little bit of foreplay."

Edward and I were both cringing, along with a few of the rest of the family. Talking about sex in such mechanical terms with the rest of the family was not very favourable. Just talking about sex in such an open term with the opposite gender (unless with your mate) was not favourable either. Of course, Rose, Alice and I (and Esme, if she wanted to be a part of our girl time) had sometimes discussed things we did in the bedroom (or out of it…) – we couldn't steer away form those lines sometimes. And I was pretty sure that Edward had discussed things with Emmett and Jasper before too.

Edward, in general, had really loosened up and had become a funnier, more relaxed 'lad,' according to both Emmett and Jasper. I didn't actually know what that meant, but I guessed that meant being able to handle pranks and jokes better. Heavens knows how annoying some of their pranks had become! He also talked about sex a lot more freely, poking fun at Emmett and Jasper whenever he could. Men and their hormones.

However, I never noticed anything different. But Alice said that was because I was too head over heels for him to notice how everyone else found him.

"Yeah, you were pretty far gone not to pay us any heed as we _yelled _at you. You must have been in some seriously heated moment or something, without doing anything," chimed in Alice. She had a quizzical look on her face, as she probably probed around in the near future to see for any answers. The huff that followed quickly answered that.

I wasn't very comfortable with Alice looking into our sex-life, but if it was necessary, than I wouldn't have any hesitations. But, I couldn't help but notice that everyone was starting to overreact- perhaps this was just a one off thing. I mean, we hadn't done anything, except get heavily lusted.

And was _that_ even a bad thing? I didn't think so- I liked having sex with Edward a _whole lot_. But, who knew?

"Hmmm, Alice doesn't see that," Edward said, turning his head towards the upper window, to look at Carlisle as he peered out the window. He was answering _another_ unsaid thought, which angered me to no end. It always felt that Edward was keeping me out of the loop, trying to protect me. But I was a vampire now, and I didn't need protection. I was the one who was supposed to do the protecting; I was a shield after all!

But what Edward said about Alice looking into the future brought me back to what had stopped us mid-lust. Only the safety of others could override my all-consuming need for Edward. And standing out in nothing but a skimpy, lace, purple thong pressed into black boxers with a _very_ large bulge, while glistening in the sun kind of set off warning alarms about unveiling our secret to Charlie.

Yes, Charlie was becoming more and more curious, and suspicious of what we were, according to Edward. He had been drawing different conclusions, but had overridden each of them, not finding them logical. He had yet to voice some of the things he had noticed, but there was an understanding between us that we both knew he was noticing things in the unusual. But we still hadn't told him about us, too worried that he wouldn't be in safe hands _when_ we were to visit Volterra next.

Yes, we were going to be visiting Volterra soon. Alice had foretold us this, as Aro had made a decision to 'change.' We were guessing that this was a guise as a chance to get back into favour with the vampire community. After all, their true colours had been shown. We weren't sure what was going to happen afterward, whether they were going to return back to their old acquisition ways after becoming in favour again, or not. Alice couldn't see anything past the start of the committee, as Aro hadn't made a decision concerning the future afterwards. We could tell he was obviously aware of Alice's knowledge, and was possibly trying to hide something.

This was what was putting up warning bells, making us believe that the Volturi really _weren't _after a change. Thus we were preparing with extra caution.

Not only that, but the Volturi hadn't announced this decision yet to the rest of the community. Alice told us that it was to make it look like they had thought about it long and hard, before coming to a decision. That way, they would be in seen with their 'white hats' on, as Stephan and Vladimir had mockingly said. This gave us more belief in notion that this was a charade.

But, because we weren't exactly sure how it was going to turn out, we had no choice but to go along and help them 'reform' anyway. This was to convince Aro that we had no intentions of usurping him and to gain any information from his mind that we could.

So, telling Charlie about us was put off.

But we had to inform him that we were leaving soon anyway, and that was something I was dreading. The same was with Jacob. We had thought long and hard about it (sort of…), and Edward and I had come to the decision that Jacob should remain back here in La Push when we left, for several different reasons.

"Alice, what _did _you see about Charlie? Why didn't you give us more notice?" I said, trying to bring everyone back from their musings. Edward was nodding and shaking his head and "hmming" and "ahhing" to things that were going on in Carlisle's head.

I knew that Carlisle had switched to Dr Cullen-mode. Others were making wild conjectures as well. I could definitely see what Edward meant by our species easily being distracted.

"Oh… Yeah, he just made a snap decision to come and visit you!"

Edward started smirking, but before he could say anything, Alice cut him off- "Oh, and don't you dare tell her anything about it! I want it to be a surprise, as I am sure Charlie wants it to be too!"

A growl slipped through my teeth. They were keeping secrets from me again! They knew I hated surprises!

"Oh shut it, Bella! Suck it up and wait," her eyes went distant, before continuing, "you better hurry back to the cottage and go get changed. He is going to be here in fifteen minutes… And make sure you are all covered up- we don't want him seeing us sparkle!"

Her reminding me that we were to head back to the cottage had given me an idea, and the very _large_ problem sticking into my stomach became very prominent.

"Oh, and eww, I don't want to see that!" Alice added in, wrinkling her nose up in disgust. Edward smirked, obviously seeing what I had decided.

His arousal stiffened even more, pressing more firmly into my stomach. He was very excited about what was about to happen. Even though he knew what I was going to do, I still wanted to say what I had to say. So, I leant into Edward and whispered huskily into his ear,

"If you run us back to the cottage fast enough, I'll go down and suck on you… Hard."

Edward couldn't get us moving fast enough towards the cottage.

-----

We got back into the main house with a minute to spare. Everyone was smirking at us, but I really didn't mind. All those looks were worth it, I thought, and I knew Edward _definitely _agreed.

As I entered the house, Alice came racing around to have a look at what I was wearing, obviously not wanting to check what I had picked out earlier in case she saw any other sexual activities. Seeming satisfied for now, she turned away and went to cuddle with Jasper. I had gotten tired of Alice arguing with me about what I was wearing, and although I knew that we were going to be fighting for the rest of forever over what I put on my back, I couldn't find it in myself to go against her wishes right before Charlie arrived.

I took a one quick look over what I was wearing- a tight fitting, grey-lavender sweater dress, with a small ruffle front, that covered both my neck, and went to lower thigh; mid-thigh length, skin-tight, leather stiletto boots. According to Alice, these were 'the new season Alexander McQueen leather thigh-high boots,' and very expensive (I checked up online- Alice wouldn't tell me the price). I knew that arguing or avoiding them were going to make Alice go mental at me, so putting them on now for utility reasons was better than never, I reasoned.

It was a good thing that balance was not a problem for me anymore, I added. I wore midnight black leather gloves and a peach, yellow and white head scarf tied under my neck as well, to ensure that I was covered up from the sun. I looked a little too flashy, in my opinion, with everything being designer clothes, although I was not going to voice that to Alice.

But passing Alice's scrutiny and approval meant that I could get away for another day without confrontation with my best friend and favourite sister. Edward easily passed, knowing what was acceptable to wear in her eye (or mind), and so never had trouble with her.

Secretly, I was thankful for Alice for making sure Edward wore great clothes. Although I knew he could pull off anything (even rags), it was downright sexy to see him wearing top-fashion clothes. I took a once over of what he wore, and realised just how _good _he looked (not that ever _didn't_ look good, just better today).

He wore very tight skinny faded black jeans, with thick leather boots, a thin grey hoodie (with the hood pulled up of course to hide from the sun), and black fingerless, woollen hobo-gloves. This wasn't his usual khakis and shirt combo (I had never actually seen him wear a hoodie before, but of course it looked perfect on him), but it looked so natural and sexy that no one would notice the difference.

Finally relaxing, after getting an eyebrow raised and a lopsided smirk from my husband at my unabashed ogling, I went to grab Nessie. She looked like a five year old, but her body was better proportioned than one, more like an adult. She was thinner, slightly taller than an average five year old, but too short to be called a six year old. Her long, bronze hair fell down past her waist in ringlets, obviously growing as fast as she was.

Her face was scrunched up in concentration, a small crease appearing on her forehead, as she chewed her lip. These things were telltale signs that Nessie was my daughter, along with my chocolate brown eyes. It was clear that Charlie knew this, too.

She still looked more like Edward, I thought.

She was currently sitting in Rosalie's lap, drawing in absolute concentration. She had a natural talent for drawing, it seemed, and Esme was all too happy to lend some of her supplies to the little genius in waiting. As I approached, she stopped her drawing, and looked up. Upon realising it was me and Daddy, a huge smile lit up her face. She quickly dropped what she was doing and leapt into my waiting arms.

Opting not to speak to me, but show instead, she showed me what she was drawing. In her head, there was an exact picture of the three of us; Daddy, Momma and her. The high quality from her instant recall vampire memory was slightly disturbing, but I knew I had the exact same photographic memory.

The picture she had shown me was a picture right after the Volturi had left. We had the most terrifyingly triumphant faces on. She then quickly flicked to earlier this morning, showing me that she had decided to draw that image because we looked the happiest there.

I looked down at the paper, and I was startled at what I saw. I could see an exact picture of us. It was frightening how accurate our little girl could capture us, and the happiness that surrounded us. But while it startled me, I was not worried at all, knowing that she was going to be a perfectly fine, beautiful woman for the rest of forever.

_This is just the natural development of someone like her,_ I told myself. So, instead of looked terrified at her, I smiled, completely in awe at how amazing she was.

"That is a beautiful picture you are drawing there, Nessie," I crooned. I heard Edward behind me murmur in agreement as he moved forward to pull us into an embrace.

"Charlie will be here in one minute and nine seconds" Edward whispered, pulling it out of Alice's head. She was dancing around the room, putting flowers into different vases, smiling hugely at this 'secret.'

I sighed, and resigned myself to waiting. I was thankful that I didn't have to put on contacts anymore; I had a lovely shade of light butterscotch for my eyes.

Renesmee put her hand up to my face to show how excited she was about seeing Grandpa again. Charlie doted on her, and she liked all the attention she got from him, even if he smelt delicious.

That was something I still had a little trouble with. I still held my breath from time to time around humans. Edward usually stood beside me when Charlie visited, to try and help me relax as much as possible.

Quickly realising that I was standing statue still, I sat down where Rose was sitting (she had now moved over to where Emmett was sitting, obviously a little sour that I had taken Nessie from her), and picked up Nessie's picture and told her to keep drawing.

I usually tried to stay seated as long as possible around Charlie because of my new found grace- the second best in the family after Alice- slightly disturbed him given my very klutzy ways as a human.

I could hear him pull into the drive way, slowly. The thrum of the car, and his heart, steadily became louder as he drove closer towards us. Alice had a full blown smirk on her face now, although I could not work out why.

I knew that we were going to tell Charlie that we were going to be leaving soon, although we were putting it off for a while. Deducing that that wasn't the reason- because Alice would be going wild about all the new shopping possibilities if that was so (even if she was sad to say goodbye to Charlie- which she definitely was) - I quickly skimmed over other possibilities, and drew up nothing. I would just have to be surprised, much to my dismay.

"Deep breath, love," Edward murmured, as the sound of the car turned off. I did as he told me, before the smell of fresh blood could permeate the air.

I could hear Charlie take a deep breath as he hopped out of the car, and then stomped around towards the door. But, unexpectedly, he stopped about three steps from the door- I could tell the distance based on the time it took for each step (my vampire mind had no difficulties doing any complex calculations)- and turned around and walked away from the door.

Confused, I looked up to Edward for an explanation.

"He is just checking out the cars- someone forgot to close the garage door," he said, turning his eyebrows up at Emmett and Rosalie. Both of them shrugged sheepishly, as a way of an apology.

Charlie still didn't know about my 'after' car, and it looked like I was about to tell him right now.

Sensing that we looked like we were all waiting for him, Emmett quickly dove onto the couch in front of the television and turned on a football match, _again_. Alice turned to Esme and her sketches, although she was still bouncing in excitement. Jasper started reading a war magazine, obviously not bothering to ruin his love's excitement. Carlisle went back to a medical journal, and Edward and I turned back to Nessie, watching her draw her masterpiece.

I could already tell that we were going to be framing this and putting it up in our cottage. It was going to be going with us when we moved, I was sure of that. Jake went back to rummaging the refrigerator _again, _and Seth was already asleep on the thick rug.

To an outsider, it would look like we were all just doing any normal activity, but we were all (except for Seth who was very much _out_) waiting on Charlie.

As soon as the bell rang, after Charlie had stood looking at the cars for a good minute, Alice darted to the door, obviously too excited to contain it.

"Hi, Charlie!" we heard her trill, before an "oof," followed, signifying that she had dived into him, giving a bone crushing hug.

"Hey, Alice," Charlie mumbled back, obviously taken by her open display of emotion. Despite being uncomfortable showing any signs of emotion, it was easy to tell the endearment that was said in his greeting. He really liked Alice, and couldn't bring himself to say no to her, or Renesmee either, "whose Ferrari is that in the garage?"

I cringed, knowing what was going to follow after he saw me- the 'safety speech.'

"Umm, that is Bella's actually. Yeah, Edward got it for her as their wedding gift."

"But, the… the Mercedi's?" was Charlie's brilliant reply. His heart, which was already beating at an unusually fast pace today, was beating at an even faster pace as worry began to weave its way into his voice, and if I knew correctly, his thoughts.

"Oh! No, silly! Didn't Bella tell you? That was just a loaned car, while Edward waited on the waiting list for the Ferrari."

"Has she driven it yet?" Both Charlie and Alice had stopped moving, not bothering to come into the house to see everyone. Alice's bubbly spirit hadn't seemed to die even though it seemed that Charlie had forgotten why he had decided to come visiting.

"Why don't you ask her yourself? We are all in here, come on!" Alice chimed, obviously more excited about me hearing the news than what it actually meant.

I quickly became aware of their approaching steps, and heartbeat. I swallowed the pooling venom in my mouth, and the hot flash of desire, as I fought to relax the natural tightening of my muscles as my body prepared to pounce.

"Bells?" Charlie yelled out, still unaware of us being able to hear him whisper from the highway.

"I'm here, Dad!" I called back, blatantly aware of my new, musical, wind chime voice. I heard his heart kick up a notch, obviously hesitant. This worried me, as Charlie had seen me many times before, and never had blanched in fear (it was what I was assuming made his heart rate kick up. Not only that, but I could smell the adrenaline racing through his veins on my tongue as I spoke). Had he worked out what we were? Was he going to tell me that he no longer wanted to see me? What would happen to him, if the Volturi caught wind of him knowing?

"Bella, please, relax baby," whispered Edward, obviously having read Jasper's thoughts as he read my anxiety levels, "Nothing is wrong. Let me see what is on your mind."

I had gotten better at raising my shield for Edward, and although it still took quite a lot of concentration, it had become easier as I used it more and more. I still didn't (and couldn't) hold my shield open for long. I saw it as a treat for Edward to see my thoughts. I liked_ some_ privacy.

I shook my head, and Edward pouted, looking like a little lost puppy.

I quickly turned my head towards the door, avoiding a guilt trip (I was a sucker for big, puppy dog eyes). Charlie had finally decided to walk through to greet us. But when he stepped through the doorway, he stopped and honed in on me.

Our eyes connected, and his heart rate kicked up again. It began to beat furiously against his ribcage, and I could see the thin, pulsing membrane on his throat quicken its movements.

I could see sweat beginning to appear on his brow. Feeling worried, I began to get up, but Edward stopped me,

"Just relax, sweetheart. This is actually quite amusing to watch him stumble around in his thoughts."

However, despite Edward's comforting words, I was unsure as to how I could relax when my dad stood right before me, plainly panicking.

It was obvious to tell that whatever he had to say was big. All the telltale signs were there, and they were being sent my way. I could only sit there and hope for the best. And so I sat there, and waited for him to relax and saying something. Or say anything! Or, hell, actually do _something_.

But it didn't happen.

And I waited… And waited… And waited.

Looking around the room, I quickly noticed that we had all become statues again. I put my hands in my hair and scratched my way through my head (which I had discovered felt ah-may-zing, even for a vampire). My hair was still a thick, dark, heavy tangle. Then I crossed my legs.

At least a minute and a half had passed. But Charlie just continued to stand stock still in the doorway, sweating bullets and looking directly at me. It sort of reminded me of my dim human memory of when Edward and I were announcing our engagement to Charlie. I had gotten stage fright then. Charlie was suffering from it too, it seemed.

Charlie's heart was beating at a furious rate now, and I noticed that his face was starting to turn purple. Only then did it hit me that he had forgotten to take a breath. It seemed that no one in the room was breathing as the air became palpable with apprehension.

Except for Alice, who stood behind him. She was being her usual over-hyper self, still bouncing slightly on her feet. But, at the same time, she was glaring daggers at the back of his head, looking thoroughly annoyed and impatient in equal portions to her excitement. From my reckoning, I was willing to bet that Alice was more about wanting the news so that she could go into her overboard mode with whatever she had seen _already _in the future, than the actual telling part.

But her impatience was not a worry to me, she could wait; I was worried that Charlie felt uncomfortable.

"Charlie," I began, standing up and putting Nessie into Edward's hands. She didn't bother asking, she just let herself be moved, "Come on, relax. Here, let me get you some water."

He still didn't move. He still hadn't taken a breath, actually. He just continually followed my path with his eyes. I was instantly relieved that when I put my hand on his shoulder softly, he snapped out of his musings and took a deep, much needed breath, "Thanks, Bella."

I turned away, "Dad, whatever it is, there is no need to panic. You can just tell me, and I'll accept it. I love you," I gave him a humble smile over my shoulder, which seemed to relax him some if his heart beat was anything to follow by, "Jasper, would you mind coming and helping me make some lunch?"

Of course, we both knew that wasn't the reason that I had asked for his help. I really wanted Charlie to feel relaxed and calm.

"Sure, Bella. Excuse me Alice, darlin'," replied Jasper, as he manoeuvred his way around towards the kitchen.

Charlie and I had already taken our places in the kitchen when Jasper entered. I had already gotten out different ingredients to make Charlie's lunch.

Everyone else had gone back to their earlier activities, trying to give us some privacy, even if that was virtually impossible. But, given that they didn't look _that_ interested in what we were going to be saying, I guessed we were going to have _some _privacy.

But then again, knowing Alice, I wouldn't have been surprised if she had already informed them all. Of course I was going to be the only one that was left out of the loop! And they all knew I hated surprises!

"Bella," Jasper whispered, too low for human ears to hear, "You might want to quickly reshape that spatula." He nodded to what was in my hand. I quickly realised that the utensil that I had grabbed to help with making Charlie's lunch had been bent into a very odd angle.

I mouthed an "oops" towards Jasper as I quickly bent the utensil back out of the v-shape from my angry musings into its natural shape.

Luckily Charlie was drinking the water that Jasper had graciously placed out for him and so hadn't seen my slight slip up.

I knew this was difficult for Jasper just as much it was for I, but I couldn't help admire how much stronger he had become on his conquest to beat his bloodlust after I was changed. He really was doing an amazing job.

The kitchen remained in silence as I cooked, and Jasper pretended to help- he couldn't remember how to properly make a human meal, not having bothered to try in over a century. Charlie sat at the island, again deep in thought.

The silence would have been uncomfortable if it had not been for the soothing presence of Jasper. Without his help of remaining calm, I was sure that I would have crumbled under the pressing silence and exploded at my father to spit it out.

But I needed to give him his time.

When Charlie was half way through his horrible smelling veal steak did he decide that it was time to break the silence.

Putting his fork down, Charlie eyed me warily, "You eating?"

I looked down, smiling inwardly at his question. I most _definitely _was not eating, "Nah, I'll make myself something later."

"Oh, okay."

I smirked at the silence that ensued as Charlie began to eat again. His attempt at making conversation was in vain- neither of us had fantastic social skills, and both preferred to speak only when necessary (me especially given my current breathing predicament).

Charlie looked up after swallowing another piece of veal, obviously intent on beginning what he had come here for. But it was obvious that he was not entirely sure how to. I opted to keep my mouth shut and let him have all the time in the world.

He studied me carefully for another moment, taking in my stance. I was leaning casually on my elbows over the counter of the kitchen island, my chin on my fists as I looked intently at Charlie, "You know, it isn't exactly polite to stare at someone as they eat."

"Oh, sorry," I apologised, looking down at the bench abashedly, "I am just trying to understand what is bothering you. You arrived unannounced, sweating bullets and have barely said a word. Not that that is such a surprise." I gave him a small wink.

"And am I not allowed to come and visit my daughter when I like?" he challenged, his voice rising up in volume.

"Oh, no! Of course you are allowed to visit me whenever you like. Maybe it is just me, thinking that I noticed something odd."

I heard Charlie huff. Following scrape of a knife against a plate pervaded the thick air of the kitchen as he munched away at the horrible smelling human-food.

I could tell that whatever Charlie was going to say was about to come out in a minute. Something in his posture, maybe it was the set of his shoulders, or the tightening of his jaw, or even the jut of his chin, had eluded me to the fact that Charlie had come upon a decision.

I couldn't help but smile at how alike he and I were. We had the same one-track mind, and we were known to keep to it.

While I waited for Charlie to begin, I began tracing veins in the black marble counter. I had now run out of breath, and hesitantly, I took a flaming breath through my clenched teeth. Venom pooled in my mouth again and my muscles tensed. I again fought back against my natural urges to pounce and feed and I swallowed the venom, burning my throat.

I wasn't paying attention when I heard the clink of metal- lost in my own musing- and a scrape as Charlie pushed his plate away from him, "Alright, I _did _have a reason to come around here."

I couldn't hide the smile that slid across my face, "Alright, well, take all the time you need to tell me what you want to tell me. I promise that I won't react badly. I'm your daughter; you can trust me."

Another minute went by before Charlie replied.

"Well, I wanted to tell you in private-" I tried to cover the little smile at this, as the entire family could hear what was being said. Although, being in a room alone with Charlie- while he was eating, I had vaguely noted Jasper had left for the pretence of privacy- was the best that I could have asked for- "and I guess that there is no better time than now."

He gave me a wan smile,

"Bella, I want to tell you that I want to marry Sue Clearwater. I love her and she makes me the happiest man alive. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with her. We both seem to just _fit _together.

"I was hoping that you would agree. I am looking for your approval; I want you to be happy with what I am going to do. She really is wonderful- a true godsend- and I know that she and I were meant to be.

"She is an amazing woman, and doesn't take any of my shit. But most importantly, she makes _me _happy-" he put a huge emphasis on the 'me' part. I knew that Charlie hadn't been happy for a long time- "And I am sure that I could make her happy too. She is the one for me. But, just so you know, even if you are unhappy about it, it won't change my mind. I have made my decision, and I am going to marry Sue."

It took me a moment to take that all in. I just sat there; absolutely stunned at the emotional outpour that Charlie had given. He wasn't known for having rants, or huge emotional explosions.

This was _huge_ and _very_ important to him for Charlie to say something like that.

Then my stunned face turned to shock- how could he think that I wouldn't be happy with that? What horrendous conclusions had he drawn- I had never reacted badly to what he had decided. Perhaps he had thought I would have been angry that he had gotten over Renee, or as he would have put it, given up on Renee? No, I was unbelievably happy that he had, and that he had found something else worth living for. I was happy that he had found someone worth sharing the rest of his life with. Someone who he had found worth loving, and cherishing and finding happiness with.

He, among all of us, had deserved that.

_Then_ the mountainous joy erupted, overriding all other emotions.

I couldn't contain myself; I quickly rushed around the island and hugged Charlie fiercely, yet softly (I made special effort to not crush his bones like I wanted to in sheer happiness).

"Dad! _This _was what had gotten you worried? How could I not be happy for you, you silly man? Knowing that you have found happiness is all that I wanted! I couldn't care less who it was, although I am very glad and happy that it is Sue- she _is _an amazing woman, and don't you forget to treat her like that!

"I am happy just as long as you are happy. You don't need to worry about what I think; you are marrying Sue Clearwater! I am so happy for you dad! If you truly love her, then marry her, god damn it!" I gave a little chuckle. But it didn't really come out as a chuckle, but more like a garbled mess, because by that time I was dry sobbing into Charlie as he hugged me as fiercely as he could. I could tell all the tension that I hadn't noticed before had left his body. And before I knew it, I could feel Charlie crying into my shoulder too.

"Thankyou, Bella! Thankyou!" he whispered into my ear, and I could tell that he was smiling through his tears, "I love you, kiddo. You have just made me the happiest man alive."

I hugged him again, before moving away, obviously not keen on testing my limits, "Have you proposed to her yet?"

He shook his head no, "I'm planning on proposing to her this weekend. Take her out to a romantic dinner on La Push first beach, before getting down on one knee and proposing… Does that sound alright?" he looked worriedly at me. I couldn't help but let out a shaky laugh. My eyes were still swimming with impossible-to-shed-tears.

"_I_ think that is slightly better than _alright_," I smiled warmly at him. He looked instantly relieved, "Can I see the ring?"

"Oh, yeah, here it is," he reached into his back pocket, before pulling out a velvet blue box, "I found it a little while ago. Do you think she will like it? Is it okay? I mean, she is a simple, beautiful, elegant woman, and I thought this best suits her. The ring is simple, but beautiful and elegant and… isn't it? Please tell me… Oh, no! It isn't right? Should I get it changed and get anoth-"

I silenced his ramblings with my finger. It was obvious to tell that he was _very_ nervous. Heavens knew why, though. Sue was madly in love with him too. Any blind old fool could see that. It was self evident that she was going to say yes.

Anywhere he proposed to her would have been the perfect location. And, to finish it off, he had the perfect ring as well. So why was he nervous?

The ring _really _was simple, but it was very beautiful and elegant all the same. Three square white diamonds were inlaid in a row in simple holders in a thick white gold band. It was stylish, but very simple. It was _very _Sue.

"Dad, it is perfect. _She _is perfect. You make sure that you show her that every single day! Love her and cherish her, and make sure she is happy, above all else! Of course she is going to say yes!"

I moved into hug Charlie again, pulling in another blazing breath as I went. He sighed and whispered in my ear, "Of course I will. I intend to do that every single day for the rest of my life. Thanks, kiddo."

And then, of course, Alice being Alice, couldn't stop herself from barging in and squealing happily.

"Charlie is getting married! Congratulations, Charlie!"

Being surprised at her knowing the news, Charlie spun around to face her, and scolded lightly with a crinkly smile still in place, "Alice Cullen! Were you eavesdropping on us?"

Alice looked down sheepishly, before launching at Charlie and hugging him fiercely, while they both erupting into laughter. No words were said, and none were needed (which was a surprise, being Alice). The rest of the family quickly came into the room, joining into the celebrations,

"Can I see the ring?" asked Alice. Charlie gruffly pulled the velvet box out of his pocket and passed it to Alice, who also commented on how perfect it was for Sue. This was then passed around to the rest of the family as they gave their most sincere (even Rosalie was happy for him) congratulations and best wishes too.

I stood back for a moment and watched my family smile happily at the news.

_Nothing is worth more than this_, I thought to myself, _All pain endured is worth seeing this happiness in my life._

And it was true.

All the sacrifices that I had made throughout the past two and a half years seemed to have payed off- seeing this utter euphoria- and I knew that I would make those sacrifices a thousand times in a heart beat, if I had to do them again, just to witness this utter bliss that I had now.

And so it was official, my dad was going to marry Sue Clearwater.


	5. 2: Perfect

**I know I said that I wasn't going to write any notes, and for the most part, it is true. However, I thought (OMG, I thought! Call the police, or SWAT, or whoever- tell them erialb thought!!!! AHHHHHHH) that I would write something here for my own sake (because, yes, I am selfish!). No one has written a review, which is fine because I said you didn't have to! But, no one has told me if my story is disastrous or not, and so I am thinking that that means an okay to continue. However, I am going to go back on what I said (I lied! I know, *cackles*) and ask for one tinsey winsey review- even if it is just one from one kind soul out there (I finally worked out how to do that! LOL I am a terrible computer person!)! And after that I am not going to ask for it again, I just am going to ask for this once.**

**Also, I hope this is American (Like SM) enough for you, because some of the words, like "football," mean totally different things here in Australia then they do in the U.S! I also redid chapter 1- mostly- because there were some terrible errors (and there still are some that I have missed, I am sure) and I want to correct as many and prevent some clumsy sentences (which I have written quite a few too!). I will constantly go over chapters and replace them to make them better and less 'Erialb-ed' and more SM-ed, even though I am nowhere in league with her writing (easily one of the best writers ever…)**

**Okay, another thing is that I have decided to write this early to give you because for the next two months I am going to be out of action! LOL, not sexual be any means. Anyway, back to what I was saying… Oh yes! I was so rapt with how many people actually read my garbage- 170! OMG, I know it doesn't sound like much, but to me and my first fanfiction, it is amazing to think that 170 people around the world have read what I have written. That is a big thing, actually. And I got a review! YAY, lol I am so sad…**

**And, onto what I have written… No I am not writing a summary (unless I want to write more garbage to spoil you with, LOL…), but I really pushed this chapter. It was kind of hard to think about what would happen in this chapter- more **_**interesting **_**stuff is happening in the next chapter (sorry! You are going to have to wait!!!)- But I managed to pull some ideas out of my head to get what I needed down on the page. I got a feeling that I didn't really capture the essence of Bella's life right now in the previous chapter- that was really an introduction chapter and some attention grabber (I hope) and a foreshadower (I know my English! LOL)- and so I thought it best to talk about her happy life here in this one. Other things will start to happen soon after this…Get prepared.**

**I am not sure how well the editing is here- I didn't get around to doing it! So sorry if it is awful and there are some nasty mistakes!**

**Okay, well SM owns all the characters from the Twilight Saga, and the resulting story that goes with it…**

**Just so you know, I am updating Bella's Ferrari (in another Chapter) to a newer one, because the newest one is soooooo sexy… Yum…**

**I am currently typing here, at 10:10pm (Australia time) in bed with my roasty toasty bed-warmer on! I hope you enjoy this chapter:**

2: Perfect

The scene before me was one of pure happiness.

No, scrap that. The scene before me was pure and utter bliss. Heaven. Just like everything else that surrounded my life. It was _perfect._

I had thought that my life was euphoric before the Volturi confrontation (not the time leading up to it- that was _awful_), being able to adjust to vampire life quite easily, and having an immortal, beautiful husband, a beautiful child and loving family- including Charlie. But now that I look back, I see that that time was clouded in doubt and fear; the worry of Nessie and the Volturi weighing down on me, ticking away like a time bomb that was destined to blow up in our faces.

But it didn't.

I had been happy before. I wasn't going to deny that. But everything had a sense that it was coming to an end. Was that because it was tainted by what quickly followed after it? No, I don't think so. My perfect recall showed that while my happiness was the forefront of my mind, my anxiety and worry was somewhere present there too in the back. But I had downplayed that, thinking that it was natural- as I had described using the analogy of a weaving canvas- and continued on in my little world, thinking it couldn't get any better than that.

But it did.

The aftermath of the Volturi confrontation had given us all a better appreciation of what we had. And we were all taking full advantage of that. Edward and I pampered our daughter much more than any usual parent should- even _with_ Jacob annoyingly getting in the way (not that that would be like that for much longer, I hoped)- and the rest of the family added to that. Rosalie and I had forged a much stronger, loving and trusting friendship and sisterhood; Jasper had become more central to the family now (no one was on the outer, peripheral of the family anymore, it seemed anymore); the girls had become closer than before, Esme included, and we confided many things between us. It was the same with the boys also-even Carlisle who had taken a 'step out of his doctor-ness and become more of the young twenty three year old _male _he was,' as Emmett had so nicely put- and we had just all become a lot tighter as a family in a whole.

But even though we had everything that we wanted in our family, and we were all euphoric, some things still hung over our heads. These were not as pressing, or as precarious as before the Volturi. But they still warranted a place in my mind.

These things were pressing on us, but they were not troubling us, nor making every second seem to be leading up in foreboding. Our initial first few weeks of ecstasy had worn off a bit, and while we were still jubilant, we were beginning to feel like wilting flowers under the complications; or droplets of pure, clean rain clinging desperately to the leaves of a tall tree, trying not to fall down and smash into millions of little pieces. We were desperately clinging to our happiness, pure in how raw it was, before we had to deal with any of these matters.

These matters were to do with Charlie becoming too nosey for his own good (although with this new turn of events, I wouldn't be too surprised that we wouldn't be able to keep our secret for much longer), the threatening pressure of the Volturi and their disastrous loss and need for revenge and dominance, and the complication of Jake and Nessie changing the dynamic of how our family worked.

Those things were at the back of my mind. We were still jubilant- we were alive and we were going to live happily for a long time to come (hopefully the Volturi wouldn't decide to act for a while, having a different time perception to that of humans)- and the pressing matters made us more aware of our bliss, no matter how fragilely built, and how we were going to relish in it before action had to come again.

Charlie was looking slightly uncomfortable in the centre of this huge emotional whish-wash of happiness. He, like me, preferred to keep the spotlight trained off of him. And he too, also like me (I was a lot better at this now than I was before Edward), didn't like to have a huge display of emotion. But, despite his uncomfortableness with all the hugging and tearing (even if we couldn't cry), it was easy to tell how euphoric he felt.

But after a few more moments, which I had decided to join in on with Edward and Renesmee, his gruffness had won over as he tried to dispel all the attention on him,

"Hey, come on, now! What are you all doing inside on a day like this, when you could be out in the beautiful weather of the sun?" he yelled, trying to push Renesmee out the kitchen towards the door.

I am sure that I had a slight panic stricken face, and I was not sure if that had gone unnoticed by Charlie or not. Luckily, Esme jumped in and agreed, "Yes, what a good idea Charlie! Come on, children! Outside you go!"

She shot me an aggravated and cautious look, alerting me to the fact that it _hadn't _gone unnoticed, at least by some, "Alright! Lets frolic in the sun!" cheered Alice, scooping down to pick up Nessie and bounding out- at human speed- of the house and into the back garden. I couldn't help but smile, amused by Alice's antics. Jacob followed immediately after, staying with Nessie. I inwardly groaned at that.

Emmett and Jasper quickly agreed to a wrestling match (which I believe they were going to tone down for Charlie's sake), which earned a disapproving shake of the head from both Rose and Esme, who quickly followed after Alice. Carlisle scooped up his lost medical journal and followed suite out onto the patio.

Charlie stayed behind, looking directly at me.

I could tell he was about to give me this 'safety-speech,' and I was none to happy to listen to him bore on with meaningless possibilities that weren't going to happen to me. I knew his heart was in the right place, and for that I loved him and was going to humour him, but I still couldn't help but internally groan at this pointless conversation.

I looked up to Edward, and gave him a little nod. He bent down and gave me a quick peck on the lips before removing his hands from my waist and walking to the door. Just before he left, he turned around and looked at me lovingly. I gave him a wan smile, because I about to have to go in and lie- even if it was only half-lie- to Charlie, before I turned around. But, oddly enough, even though I had turned away, Edward added,

"I hope Charlie doesn't hold you too long for this little tirade, my Bella. I love you, and I'll be waiting outside for you."

"I love you too," I added sweetly, turning around and blowing him a kiss, "and don't worry, we won't be long. You won't have to wait long, my love."

Edward looked perplexed and slightly suspicious. Charlie looked confused as well, but I wasn't paying any attention to it. I raised my eyebrows at Edward, asking silently for what was his problem. He shrugged before stalking out the door.

Charlie had taken a step forward, and took a deep breath before beginning, "Bella, why didn't you tell me about that car!? Do you know how dangerous that _thing_ can be? What you could do to yourself? Please don't tell me you have been driving it recklessly with that. Please tell me that you never touch that car again, for my own sake. I want to know that you are safe, baby girl. You know I taught you about the importance of safety. Don't let being married, and not under my house change that. If I have to talk to you about safety again, I will. Just please, don't drive that car."

I took a flaming breath in. I had been taking breaths at more regular intervals as time had progressed, and I was ale to down play all my natural urges. Swallowing the venom down my now parched throat, I answered,

"No, Dad." He opened his mouth, about to argue, but I put my hand up and motioned him to keep quiet, "Just let me finish. No, Dad, I have _not _driven that car yet,"-which was true- "as I do not have any use for it, it seems at the moment. I much rather use Edward's Volvo."

He looked instantly relieved. But, before he could fully relax, I thought it best to add in more of a truth, because I felt bad lying to Charlie, and I wanted to keep the conversation within the clear, "But that doesn't mean that I won't ever use it, Dad. Rosalie is, at the moment, 'upgrading' it," – I used my fingers to put quotations around "upgrading"- "But it doesn't mean that I won't ever use it. I mean, what is the point of owning a car if you never even drive it, if only once?"

"Bella, just promise me that you won't _really _use that car."

"What do you mean, '_really _use that car'?"

"I mean, don't test its speed capabilities, please. You don't know how many incidents over the years have resulted from people getting overconfident and then losing control at very high speeds. I just don't want to see that my daughter is also one of them."

He looked pleading at me, hoping that I would acquiesce. But, as I hated lying to Charlie, and I knew that my pitiful lie would be seen right through (Yes, my lying skills were still just as bad), I thought it better to come out with the truth, "Dad, it is a fast car. I can't promise you that I won't ever use it and let it go fast. It was made to be driven fast," he looked like he was about to blow up. Seeing this, I then added stupidly, "Don't worry, I'll be fine, no matter what. I'll be safe."

This just made him erupt, "How the bloody hell do you know you will be safe? Hmm?" he prodded as I stood stone still, unsure how to answer. I mean, I couldn't just say, "I am a vampire, with diamond hard skin and acute senses that alerts me to any oncoming traffic for at least a few miles ahead, in any lane, and I have very sharp reflexes. Not to mention, that if in the case of a crash, I would be able to just hop out after and walk away unscathed. So don' worry, I'm completely safe." That wouldn't work. So I just opted to stand there.

"How will you be safe?" he said mutely, lowering his eyes to the floor, before adding, more to himself, "How will you be safe?"

Then dawning crossed over his face as he looked back up at me. His eyes probed me, seeking an answer, "This is another one of those need-to-know basis things, isn't it?"

I just nodded my head, not trusting to open my mouth in case I got a severe case of word vomit.

"God damn it! How can I be sure? I need to know, Bella! Just tell me now!"

We stood there, looking at each other, for a few moments. I could hear the boys- Emmett and Jasper had abandoned wrestling in favour for playing a two on two game of football with Edward and Carlisle- arguing over a ball, and Esme barking in the truth, while I stared calmly at Charlie. He was as red as a fire truck, and looked ready to walk into the garage and blow the car up. I wouldn't be surprised if that thought had crossed his mind. I would just have to ask Edward later. And then, when I was sure that Charlie was calm enough to listen, I began slowly, quietly, and calmly,

"Dad, I don't like to lie to you. You know that," he nodded his head, "and so I am not. But, I cannot tell you the absolute truth- it is too dangerous! So, please, just believe me and that I will be safe in that car. I will have absolute control, and I will not end up as one of those incidents. Please, if you don't believe me, look me in the eye and tell me that."

I watched as the sincerity that was in my voice wage war against Charlie's worry on his face. Eventually, my truthfulness won over his panic, and he nodded as he stared into my golden eyes with his chocolate brown ones,

"Okay, Bells. I believe you. Just listen to me, and _please _be careful. I love you."

"Of course, Dad. I will, and I love you too."

Seeming happy that he had managed to convey some of his message, he motioned towards the door, "Come on. Let's get out of this house. No good staying couped up inside when it there is perfect weather outside."

-----

Picking up my large, dark sunglasses, I followed out after Charlie. Seth was still asleep, curled up next to the couch. He had managed to sleep through the entire time that Charlie had been here.

Charlie, too, saw where my vision was, and he shook his head, "You know, it would be nice for Sue to have her kids sleep there once in a while."

I instantly felt guilty, "Sure, I think I will mention that too both of them. Leah _and _Seth."

Giving another small shake of his head, Charlie continued out into the garden to see Carlisle toss Edward a ball.

I couldn't help but smile as I watched Edward manoeuvre himself around both Emmett _and _Jasper, and score himself a touchdown. Emmett started to argue vehemently, stating that Edward cheated. Edward looked on, smug that he had gotten past both of them, while Carlisle chortled quietly. This only made Emmett angrier, and he began to throw a huge tantrum, stomping (not too hard that he left a sizeable dent in the ground that made it look inhumane) and throwing his arms around the place. Jasper, too, looked grumpy, and mumbled, too low for human ears, "Bloody mind reading abilities."

This earned a great round of pealing laughter from the sidelines. Alice was rolling around, giggling at Emmett's baby-like theatrics. Rose, who was plaiting a happy Renesmee's hair into two cute school girl pigtails, was also laughing heartedly at her stupid husband's drama, and Esme looked on shaking her head with a smile. Jacob and Edward were now laughing also, which only made Emmett angrier. Which made Charlie and I join in, and which then just made Emmett more upset. This continued on for a while, each of us beginning to laugh all the more harder as each second passed.

This vicious cycle went on for a few minutes at the expense of Emmett. But, while he had a big smile on his face, he decided to end his involvement with the game before he got too competitive and did something that would expose us and scare Charlie.

"Great, you big buffoon! Now I am one player short!" wailed Jasper. He then quickly turned his head around, looking for eligible teammates. He scanned over the group- skipping over Charlie, Nessie and Jacob for they were too fragile or young; Rosalie and Esme shaking their heads in disagreement- looking pointedly at Alice and then at me, trying to decide who to choose. He could either have an advantage of a future seer, but then give the opposition the same advantage (as Edward would pick the moves out of Alice's head), or completely shut off their advantage and make it more even. It was a tough call.

Jasper was still deliberating for a few moments, and before he could come to a decision, Alice spoke up, "Don't include me, Jazzy. I'm wearing my new summer dress and I don't want to get it ruined."

Jasper smirked, "Okay. That leaves you, Bella darlin'."

Charlie guffawed, "You want Bella to play with you? I mean, _Bella?!_ Come on, we are talking about _Bella _here. _B-e-l-l-a_" he drawled it out slowly, as if it was the answer to everything.

To say I was slightly offended was an understatement. But a calm from Jasper quickly washed over me to keep my cool. I nodded in appreciation to him.

But then I realised that I shouldn't have been offended, given my track record as a human. But still, wouldn't Charlie have noticed that I _never _stumbled or tripped anymore?

"Bella has actually gotten a lot better with her balance, Charlie, if you haven't noticed." Charlie nodded. "And I don't see the problem with letting her out on the field- I mean, the entire point of the game is to basically to bring others down and not let them get to the other side, right?"

Charlie nodded again, still unable to remove the annoying smirk off of his face, "Well, yeah, I guess that makes sense. Bells has a natural ability to somehow take people down with her in her clumsy ways!" and with that he burst into hysterics. Some of the family also burst into laughter, remembering some of my klutzy-moments.

"Bella, don't you _dare_ go out and play in _those _shoes! You'll break the heels!" Alice shrieked as I proudly, with my chin jutted up high in the air might I add, stalked down the stairs towards Jasper. Seeing that I was continuing on, ignoring her fashion-induced panic, she leapt off of the stairs and grabbed my elbow in a death grip.

"Alice! Let me go! Who cares about these bloody leather boots?" I cried.

She froze, immediately, her face turning to a darker, dangerous scowl. Her eyes had turned into pitch-black orbs, and I began to cower in fright. Alice could be a very scary creature,

"ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN! _You _did not just say, '_Who cares about these bloody leather boots!!!' _DID YOU?" she didn't let me answer, "You _have _no idea what these _Over the Knee Stiletto Boots_ are worth? They are the _new season Alexander McQueen leather thigh-high boots!" _She put great emphasis over this; as if it was the answer to _everything_, "Do _you _know how difficult it is to get a pair of these _amazing, priceless, gorgeous boots_?"

I chose to say nothing. Sometimes, with Alice, it is best to keep your trap shut and let her say what ever she had to say, and let her get it out of her system. Oh, and also let her do what ever she wanted to- that was _crucial_. Because, inevitably, she would get what she wanted anyway. "You go right up those stairs, _Missy_. And you put on something that isn't going to break!"

Everyone else was snickering, except for Charlie who just looked flabbergasted. "Alright, Alice," I mumbled, hanging my head in shame. I turned to Jasper, who tipped his hat in my direction (that was his form of cover for his face) to recognise that I would be back in a moment.

But only after I had taken two steps up the porch, Alice came racing up behind me and gripped my elbow again, "Don't you dare even try putting on a pair of Converses! I mean, come on Bella! _Converses?_" I just shrugged my shoulders- I mean, they were the best things to use when playing sport, right? "You know what? I don't even trust you to put on something presentable. I'm going to be choosing what you put on your feet! Come with me!"

And with that she yanked me through the house and up into her room.

When we arrived in her room, she pushed me down onto the bed and began walking to her _massive _walk in wardrobe.

"Take them off- you can use them another time. _And _there _will _be another time for those priceless pieces of art. Now, let me think… Well, you are going to need some leggings, that's for sure. Now, what colour do you think?" She looked at me for a moment, before sighing, "Why am I asking you? I mean, no offence, but your fashion sense really smells. Okay, let me see… That woollen type in a grey may work well…" and I zoned her out.

But, despite everybody waiting downstairs, I was willing to wait for how ever long Alice was going to take. I was determined to make sure she was happy, and then make everyone else happy. See? I had gotten more patience with the entire family, happy to see them happy.

We were all like that now.

The first few days were so full of radiance that I constantly tended to think back on them. It seemed, that apart from my undying need for Edward that left us locked in our room for the entire first two days straight making love, I couldn't seem to stop jumping around crushing myself against all of the rest of the family. It was if I had caught some vampire version of Tourette's syndrome which made you constantly hug the person in sight. Emmett had taken quite a liking to give big bear hugs, and he constantly crushed me to him in a _big _embrace. Alice and Esme, too, were more than happy to hug me _over _and _over _again.

Edward didn't mind cuddling with his soul mate either, and Nessie loved all the attention she could get from her mother (which was, after a _long_ bound of love making to her father, all I did), but the rest weren't as keen. Jacob was okay, except he was repulsed from the smell (I couldn't blame him- he _really _smelt), but the others felt a little awkward.

Jasper, I think, wasn't as used to being the centre of the family, and so didn't know what to make of it; Carlisle was slightly overwhelmed with his new daughter in-law pouncing on him and hugging him tightly (and I must say that he _really _had a good smell- one ulterior reason that I liked to hug him. Is that slightly weird, hugging your father in-law to smell him? Perhaps a little... But he still didn't beat the smell of Edward), although he hugged me back all the same; Charlie was extremely taken aback when I raced into his house and squeezed him as tightly as I could without hurting him (his face then was priceless at the dramatic change in our moods from the previous weeks) and was uncomfortable with such huge displays of emotion (just like the rugged man that he was); Rosalie, while for the first few times leapt at me and hugged me just as fiercely, quickly got swept away in her vanity and became self-centred again. I stopped trying after a while.

But, apart from those first few days where I clung to everyone fiercely in such joy and gratitude, I learnt to take full advantage of my forever. While, in the past, I had compared my life to a weaving of rich colours on one side, and dull, boring colours on the other, my life now were almost full of rich colours on _both _sides.

I let Alice redesign my wardrobe, and take me shopping or anything else she wanted to do whenever she asked. I spent a lot more time with my daughter, teaching her in literature, in mathematics (my vampire mind found concepts that I had had lots of trouble to comprehend when I was human very easy to understand and I found myself wanting to go into a complex major at Dartmouth when we were scheduled to go there- in a few years), in different languages, which I had been learning and had gotten quite fluent quickly (instant recall memory and extra brain capacity made it easy to learn them)- I currently could speak English, French, Italian, Latin (Carlisle had taught me that using one of his rare one of a kind books), Greek, Mandarin and Arabic (and I was learning several more)- all of which I was teaching Nessie. I would do anything else she asked or wanted to do with me. I would go along with what ever prank Emmett wanted to pull; I would learn music, languages and art with Edward and I would just sit with him throughout the day as I read, not to mention I would spend every night and also any other possible time showing him how much I loved him (which was, in truth, impossible, because I loved him beyond _everything_); I would have philosophical debates with Jasper (our current debate was based on _"Le Petit Prince," _which we were discussing in French); I would contribute opinions to Esme's architectural drawings and give ideas; I would ask many questions and get many ancient, impossibly rare books about history and have heated conversations with Carlisle about them; I would do and give Rose what ever she wanted to do or use from me; I would muck around with Jake and Seth (but never Leah- she always walked away from me). I became immersed in spending time with the every single member of the family, and I did it willingly.

Not to mention that I had the best time I had ever had. I couldn't ever stop smiling as the weeks and months rolled by. But, as time went by, I found that I didn't have enough time to spend all that time that I wanted to with each member of the family. But then I would smile and realise that I had the rest of _forever _to spend with every person that I loved dearly, and I wouldn't have to worry about anything threatening to take away that in the near future.

It was truly a euphoric feeling.

Then Edward got the idea of testing my capabilities of shielding. And that training annoyed me to no extent, often making me forget my jubilance for a few straining hours. However, the only thing that made me continue on with the training was the fact that I didn't have to worry if I failed. No harm was ever done, and none was going to happen should I not grasp what needed to be done. Only major embarrassment would be the result.

But the main fact was that we were happy, and we were being one big happy family.

"…Okay! I've got it!" Alice squealed, bringing me out of my musings, "Here, put these on." She tossed me a pair of leggings. I froze.

"Alice? Are these… latex?"

She nodded, and said simply, "Of course! Here, put these boots on as well- they are fashionable and since there are no heels, you won't break them!"

I just sat at the end of her bed, opening my mouth and then closing it, shocked that she wanted me to wear _latex _leggings. "Hurry up and put them on! You don't want to keep the _boys _waiting, now do you?"

I sighed, gritting my teeth, _If it makes her happy, I'm happy_. Quickly, using vampire speed, I pulled up the extra tight _latex _(ugh! Just thinking of it made me cringe!) leggings, and then threw on the vintage black leather loose lace-up boots.

"There, perfect! Edward won't be able concentrate on anything _but _you!" Alice trilled before dancing out of the room. I already knew that Edward was anticipating my return- I had heard his gasp when I had first said _latex_. Jasper and Emmett had whooped at him as well and Carlisle had chuckled. Rosalie and Esme had whistled also, below human hearing range. Jacob just monopolised Renesmee's attention for a moment, taking full advantage of me being not there.

Taking another quick once over to make sure that I was covered enough to step out into the sun. I had to admit, I _did _look amazing in the leggings, no matter how opposed to wearing them I was.

Seeming fully sun-proof, I quickly followed out the door after Alice and down out into the back garden.

"Well done, team!" Jasper crowed, bumping his fist into mine, "Great touchdown!"

Edward looked on, aggravated, and Carlisle just shook his head as he walked back to the centre, preparing for the next ball.

The scores were even- fourty six to fourty six– and we had declared the next touchdown the winner.

Edward was getting more frustrated as the seconds ticked off. He never liked losing, as was such with his reign over chess (he always held Nessie on his lap while playing against Alice, which was practically cheating, and yet, I couldn't bring myself to close off her mind to him, nor go against him and break his winning streak- he was too adorable when he won), and this was beginning to humiliate him.

Originally, I had only shielded Jasper and myself. But, even with this, Edward managed to evade both of our moves and score touchdowns. No matter how many times I dived at him, or feinted, he would see through my moves and step to just right out of my reach.

He had a gleeful face on, and the people (apart from Charlie, who was just looking amused by my attempts) around were looking in shock and awe. I guess they thought that he had managed to get passed my shield.

Only when Alice laughed at a particular manoeuvre that left Jasper to face plant into the ground (he couldn't use supernatural help to save himself, because of Charlie watching, and so he had to let himself fall) did I realise how Edward was getting through.

I hadn't thought to put anyone else under my umbrella that would otherwise give Edward an advantage. I had only covered Jasper. Edward was using Alice's visions to get past us!

Upon quickly realising this, I had swathed the entire group, bar Edward (which, in truth, felt horrible and it physically hurt to start off with) in my shield. To say that he was unhappy was understating it. He was absolutely _sour_. He didn't like not knowing _everything_ and being able to outdo everyone.

But everyone else enjoyed the show. All four of us- Jasper, Edward, Carlisle and I- were toppled over many times (and because we weren't moving at vampire speed, there was no thunderous noises accompanying the clashes). Renesmee, Charlie and Alice had taken an extreme delight (after Charlie had gotten over his shock) at watching little five foot four me topple over six foot two Edward, and six foot one Carlisle. Equally, they all found it funny to watch Edward and Carlisle pounce on me (although Charlie had panicked the first time, sprinting over to see if I was okay. It had taken at least ten minutes to calm him and tell him I was fine. We had to remind him of the need to know basis after that), as I looked as defenceless under their hulking forms.

But most of all, they found it funny to watch Edward actually get taken down for the first time, and to lose as well. His tantrum was getting worse as the more we (Jasper and I) progressed and caught up to them. He was also the one that got knocked down most, being unable to predict anything- he relied too much on his ability to know everything within everyone's mind, and thus couldn't read the person as well without it. And, as his anger and frustration was getting worse the more he lost, his ability to play was ever dwindling.

It was quickly turning from a game of football, into a need to trample over the opposition.

What had surprised me most was that Edward had gotten right into it- he didn't even hesitate to take me out. Except, the difference between taking out the others and pouncing on each other, either I on him, or him on me, was that we were out of action for a few minutes afterward, heatedly kissing and dry-humping the other. And the latex leggings had done just as Alice had said, too. Edward couldn't stop staring at me and my shapely legs for the first ten minutes.

But after Jasper and I had scored a few touchdowns, Edward snapped out of his trance and began to play.

"Come on, Bella!" Jasper yelled, getting enthusiastic, "This is it- get ready to _move!_"

He bent over, facing Carlisle, and I did the same, staring deep into Edward's eyes. For a moment, I got lost in their depths, _again_.

"No fair!" I accused quietly, "You cheat! Stop dazzling me!"

Edward put on an innocent face, "Me? I didn't do anything!" he whispered back, trying to sound bemused.

But, despite the blasé exterior, I knew he was lying. He had intentionally done that.

Concentrating hard, I wrapped my shield more tightly around everyone, to ensure that Edward wouldn't slide through the shield at any point. He had tried it a few times, and being the careless person that I was at the time, he had managed to slide into my shield for a few moments and capture everything that was about to happen.

At first, I hadn't noticed. It felt so natural, and right to have my shield over Edward, protecting him. Only when Jasper yelled at me, telling me to snap out of whatever goof I had gotten myself into, did it dawn upon me that I had accidentally given Edward his advantage back. So, I concentrated harder, and pulled my shield in a tighter, connected weaving of bright lights.

But, as I did this, I noticed some things happening to my shield too. At random moments, my shield would slip out of my control slightly, either extending too far, or retracting back in a bit. Or, more dangerously, it would begin to drain my energy again, vibrating and pulsating in humungous weight of sheer energy that flew through veins along the elastic layer and threatened to crush me into a diamond pulp in its wake.

It had only happened three times, but every time I had stopped in my tracks for a moment, in complete terror and agony, before the racing current of energy slipped away, leaving me with my liquid steel blanket.

"You ready, Bella?" Jasper asked. I nodded.

"Go, Bella! Whoo! Come one, Renesmee, cheer for you Momma!" Rosalie whistled. Emmett chimed in too, and this was followed by Alice and then Charlie, "Watch your gorgeous mother trample over that no-for-good father of yours!"

Nessie chimed in a beautiful peal of bell laughter. She opted to give me a wave (she still opted to not talk in front of Charlie- it had scared him the first time, and so she didn't do it very often anymore).

"Bella, love," Edward snarled dangerously, his eyes black with lust and anger, "_When"_- he stressed that word considerably, as if it was the most important thing- "_I_ win, you're mine for the night to do with you in what ever way I want." I couldn't stop the shiver that ran down my spine in anticipation. He was going to have me anyway, in what ever way he wanted, but I knew he was trying to get a stir out of me.

And it worked.

"Okay, darling _husband of mine_." He growled at my tone, "If _I _win… then no sex for a _week!_"

Emmett chuckled darkly, and Edward snarled again. Charlie huffed at hearing about his only daughter's sex life. That annoyed me some. I was a married woman and a mother- what did Charlie expect? That we would sit there and play Scrabble at night? I don't think so…

Despite making the threat, and my desperation to win, I also wanted Edward to win. I didn't want him to see that it was an idle threat. _I _couldn't last one night without being intimate with Edward, so I knew he wouldn't fare any better. He was a male, after all.

But, I needed Edward to not take our relationship as one-sided, in a way. I knew he didn't view it as that, but I wanted to make sure that he still knew it. I was the woman in our marriage, and I should be able to put my foot down and make decisions on some of our things- like sex. I know I had put my foot down before, but, Edward still did things on occasion without asking me about it. His paranoia about my safety still kept jumping in at random moments.

I narrowed my eyes at him, giving me (hopefully) a scary, determined face. The more I tried to make it, the more I felt it. Perhaps I could last _without_ sex for one night…

"You wouldn't dare!" Edward all but hissed out.

I grinned evilly, "Jasper, you ready?"

He nodded. I looked over to him, and he put two fingers up behind his back,"Make sure you run, darling'."

That meant that I was to first take out Carlisle.

Jasper and I had managed to get into some sort of a groove, and we understood what the other one meant completely. There was no _real _rhyme or code to it- two fingers meant switch it up, and three meant keep it to what he had said. One finger meant do the same thing that I had already done the previous ball.

It also depended on what either of us said, or whether the hand was behind the back, or on the thigh. It was too complex to figure it out if you hadn't somehow gotten there in the beginning, which is what had somehow happened to Jasper and I. We were a team!

And this annoyed Edward more. He couldn't seem to find any bits of rhyme or reason, and every time he thought he had it, we would change it again.

He hated not knowing.

I pulled my shield in tighter, determined to pull out the win. I was concentrating so hard on not letting Edward know what we had planned for this last ball that my shield started to pulsate again.

No, no, no! I couldn't have this happen right at the most important part of game! I quickly shoved away my rising panic and pain, and focused in on the game.

"Okay, Bella… One… two… Three!"

And I darted to the left, just as Carlisle moved forward.

Quickly pouncing, I connected with both my hands and feet, and I pushed with all my might, sending Carlisle flying out to the left (we had lost some of our control and were releasing greater exerts of strength, regardless of Charlie). Landing, I pirouetted around Edward's lunging arm, and moved further down the line for Jasper to throw the ball.

While I did this, I was noticing that my shield hadn't backed off in its ferocious surges, and was thickening, and becoming heavier and heavier.

When I landed from my pirouette, the weight of my own shield had become too much for me, and I couldn't do anything but stop moving. The shield was humming, waving back and forth in quick succession as a current of pure energy raced around forming a tight bubble of protection. But it was a _heavy _bubble.

And my vision had turned a disastrous shade of red. It felt like my mind was cracking down the middle, through an invisible fault line as the weight pushed further on me.

The vibrations were getting huge- I could see them undulating back and forth, like a huge sheet rippling, even if it was invisible to the rest of the world- a huge earthquake in the centre of my mind. The enormous amount of energy that was running through it, shaking it back and forth was terrifying. I knew that I was about to be crushed. I couldn't stop it though; it was spiralling into devastation.

Edward was running towards me, unaware of the terrifying amount of force that lay between him and me, and the danger that I was in. It was clear to see, through the stark red of my vision that he thought I was waiting on Jasper's pass.

"Bella! Here, catch!" Jasper yelled.

The speed of the vibrations increased, and the insurmountable weight got heavier. My vision started to cleave in two- I could clearly notice black spaces in the middle of my vision.

Edward faltered.

His eyes quickly looked into mine, and I could see the panic and fear that was in my eyes reflect in his. He realised I was not waiting for Jasper's ball. I was in danger.

The ball sailed over his head.

Everyone had noticed my pain by now, and were hurriedly heading over. There was no hiding it- it was written all over my face, I was sure. The undulation hit the highest speed possible within a millionth of a second.

Edward regained his composure, and came hurtling towards me.

But it was too late. With a terrifying scream, my vision shattered, obliterating my sight for a moment as the tremors of my shield exploded, and my shield formed a concrete solid, mind crushing, tight cocoon of energy.

The raw power behind it made me crumple under it, unable to keep hold of anything. I was faintly aware, as my mind started to drift into space under the force, voices shouting, panicked in the background.

The weight was unimaginable. It was too painful, even for a vampire. I could feel the scary amount of pressure that pushed down on my vampire skin. My steel bones started to feel like they were bending, snapping.

Just then the ball hit the glass wall.

Instead of heading through it, as it normally would, it suddenly veered off to the right, catapulting off into the forest.

And then my shield snapped back into my mind, and I heaved forward, grasping at whatever as the crushing weight dissipated so quickly that it hurt to feel light and mobile again.

My vision came rushing back in with a bang, and all of my other senses flooded in too. The thing that I had just experienced was so short that everyone was still heading my way.

And yet, it still felt as long as a few days. It was quick and short, and yet at the same time, felt long and prolonged. Everything was a bit fuzzy and confusing.

"Bella! Oh, God, Bella!" Edward screeched, as he came flying into me, "Are you okay? What a stupid question, of course you aren't! Sweetheart, what can I do?"

Everyone else was going into hysteria. Renesmee was crying, and Charlie was shouting to Carlisle to help. The rest of the family looked on, worried, as Nessie and Alice came barrelling in, hugging my tightly as Edward held me.

It took me a few moments, after Charlie came over and started hugging me too, that I was dry sobbing, scared out of my life.

"Bella, oh, my baby. Are you okay?" Charlie was close to tears. I realised that I was making it worse as I sobbed into Edward's shoulder, and Renesmee's hair.

Taking two, big, blazing gulps of air, I forced myself to calm down. Jasper helped, washing me over with a sense of peace, calm and tranquillity.

I smiled over at him with appreciation.

And then everything came back to me. I had still been on a slight euphoric high as the venom in my body became apparent again. What I had grasped at when my shield had dissipated was the ground. And I had left a large, gaping hole in the back garden, with large tufts still clamped in my vice like grip.

I took another steadying breath. It was more painful now than it had been a little while ago- we had only gone hunting a day ago. It felt like I hadn't hunted in weeks, and I was sure that my eyes had turned black.

Swallowing down my venom and my burning desire, I looked up to talk to Charlie. Making up an excuse for him was the most important point at that stage, so that we could get him out of the house before we began discussing anything.

But what I found scared me. Charlie wasn't looking at my face. His head was down turned, looking at my fully gloved hand.

Well, my almost fully gloved hand.

It was gloved, except for the upper hand, where it dipped around and was strapped at my wrist. And it was sitting out in the sun, exposing the tiny expanse of glittering flesh! Charlie gasped quietly

I began panicking, and I quickly withdrew my hand. Charlie abruptly looked up into my eyes, squinting. His eyes were full of concern, but there was also suspicion and awe laced in there too. I knew he could also detect the change in eye colour as well. My eyes were no longer golden, nor brown. They were onyx, I was sure of.

Thankfully, he said nothing.

I came trudging back down the stairs, hand intertwined with Edward's.

We had made up an excuse of me still having some post-pregnancy problems, and needed to be well rested, for Charlie.

Thankfully, he had believed it, and once Edward had carried us to the shower, did he leave.

Edward treated me like glass while we washed each other, and kissed me sweetly and gently; he looked after me unbearably sweetly and lovingly. I could hear the rest of the family discussing this complication as Edward and I showered, massaging and trying to be soothing.

Luckily no one had been paying attention, apart from me, to Charlie after the fiasco. They were too focused on me, and so didn't catch him noticing my glittering flesh. I knew this because none of them were discussing him in great detail- they were too occupied with my display- even though he had just seen my skin glisten in the sun. I was sure that I had accidentally raised more flags in the general direction of 'vampire' for Charlie to follow.

After hopping out of the shower, I couldn't help but smile at the picture that lay in front of me. Alice couldn't help herself, and had to choose my outfit again. It was laid out neatly on the end of Edward's king sized bed. It was a simple- a loose, white peasant top with a high waist, dark navy blue cotton peasant skirt, dark stockings and metallic silver kitten heels with a small ankle strap. She also added the liberty of red leather, hand gloves, too.

When we had reached the bottom of the stairs, everyone turned toward me. Carlisle was the one to start,

"Bella, you need to hunt." I nodded. I had seen my black eyes and bruised shadows under my eyes as we passed a mirror in the bathroom. Not to mention that it was harder to not attack Charlie than usual, "And, we think it best if you didn't try shielding for a little bit. That episode back there was something that we need to talk about after you get back from you hunting trip."

I nodded again, pulling Edward and Renesmee towards the door. Jacob followed instantly as well.

As we hit the forest line, one of my hand in Edward's, and the other in one of my daughter's little, trembling hands, Edward murmured into my ear, "We are all worried for you, love. No more practicing, okay? You need to relax and not do anything too strenuous… I love you."

"Edward," I said, leaning into him, "I'm not a human anymore. I can d-" I was cut off by Edward's finger on my lips. I couldn't stop myself from kissing it.

"No. You are to do nothing. Relax."

And with that, it was silence. Only the fast heartbeats of Nessie and Jacob under the exertion of running and the padding of feet on the ground filled the air as we continued on.

I couldn't help but notice that our happiness had quickly given way to worry over me. Everyone was uptight and upset. They were already preparing for the worst while we were heading out to hunt, I knew that.

It is funny how quickly happiness can give way to panic, fear and devastation.

With that thought, I pounced and dug my teeth deep into the neck of a ferocious mountain lion, and drained it dry.

**Hope you enjoyed that! Remember, I lied in my author notes at the beginning, and I am going to beg for one review for this chapter. Afterward, don't worry about hurting your pretty little fingers- only this chapter is worth it… Should I continue with this story (I may anyway, but I want to make sure you guys are enjoying it!)?**

**Btw, you are very lucky to have this posted- it is posted earlier than intended. I was supposed to do work, but my idiot brother 'accidentally' punched me in the eye, and it had swollen up and so I can only see through one eye! So I had to cut my studying for today... And therefore, you get this!**

**See? My pain, and bruised and swollen eye = an update! So that means that you need to punch me in the eye more often…! Just joking, well about the punch me again in the eye… I really did get hit though in the eye! It HURT!!!!**

**Hope you enjoyed it,**

***Kisses***


End file.
